A Lovely Evil
by Sylvia the Mer-Human
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are caught in an evil plot to heighten Voldemorts power over the wizarding world. possibly OOC i hope you like it. Plz review. Will not update until I get some!
1. Kidnap and Curses

It was a dark time in the wizarding world. Voldemort terrorized every family, Dementor and Inferi attacks, and random murders preformed by Death Eaters, who tried to recruit pure blood wizards and witches.

Ginny Weasley, who was 18, was sitting at home, in her room reading a spell book. She had been catching up on her missed education ever since Hogwarts closed down. Sudenly there was a puff of smoke and a hooded figure was standing in her room, wand pointing at her heart. Ginny tried to scream, but nothing came out. Then everything went black.

When she woke up, her hands were bound, and she was lying on a cold stone floor. Groggily she satup. She was in a dark room, with stone walls, and only a thin, stubby candle gave light from a corner. Suddenly Ginny thought of something. If her captor was very stupid, she still had her wand. Since her hands were bound in front of her, she awkwardly reached for her pocket.

"Damn!" Ginny muttered as she felt only air. But then, getting an idea, she walked back to where she had woken up. Sure enough, in the dim light of the candle, there lay her wand. Picking it up, she slit her bindings and lit the end of her wand. She spotted a heavy metal door at one end. Pointing her wand at it, she waited.

Aftre about an hour, it swung open, and that hooded figure stood there again. But Ginny was ready. She had run the plan over in her mind a dozen times.

"Stupefy!" she cried. Caught off guard, the hooded person crumpled. Smiling to herself, Ginny ran through the open door. Now she was in a beautiful hallway, quite unlike her prison. A thick, elaborate rug ran the length of it, and tapestries lined the walls, along with with large windows and portraits. But it was the portraits that grabbed her attention...

Moving closer to the nearest one, she gasped. It portrayed a handsome youth of about nineteen, with a handsome, pale pointed face, and sleek blond hair. It was Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly Ginny understood. This was a plot, and she was the victim, and she was sure she played an important role. After all, why would they kidnap her? She wasn't sure who "they" were, but now Ginny realized that she had probably stunned a Death Eater. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming her way. Gripping her wand tightly, Ginny waited.

Three hooded figures ran down the hall. Gathering her courage, Ginny stepped out of the shadows. Taken by surprise, they stepped back. Ginny smiled.

"Good evening," she said. "I'm sure you weren't expecting me to be here." Smiling again, Ginny tossed her hair. The flaming red mane gleamed. Ginny was proud of her heritage. Suddenly she raised her wand. "Impedimenta!" she cried, aiming at the nearest person. This unleashed a full-fledged battle. Curses and jinxes were hurled, but soon more Death Eaters joined the fight, but Ginny did not give up. After all, she had been taught by Harry Potter.

Stunning several more masked figures, Ginny actually started to enjoy herself. After all, she had been stuck inside for a long time, learning out of books. This was first hand experience!

But suddenly Ginny felt herself freeze. She had been hit by an Impediment Jinx. Smiling, a Death Eater walked towards her. Even through his hood, she recognized Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Very good, little girl." Bellatrix began. "But I'm afraid it was simply not good enough. Oh no, we won't kill you. We have other plans for you, and you're simply no good to us dead," Laughing, Bellatrix moved away, before turning around and hitting the frozen Ginny with a Stunning spell. Then Ginny lost consciousness.


	2. Threats and Vows

Disclaimer:I hope you liked the first chapter. Don't worry, more to come! Please R&R!

When Ginny woke up, she was not in the hallway, or her prison. She was being roughly shaken by Bellatrix Lestrange, who wore a cunning smile on her evil lips. Bellatrix laughed.

"So, you've woken up. We have precious little time to prepare you, and He will be coming soon, so get up!" Ginny blinked and sat up. She was in a room with old fashioned sofas in a corner, and a tall four-poster bed with navy blue silk curtains that were swept aside. A large oak armoire stood nearby. It would have been a beautiful room, with tapestries and a large window, had she been there under better circumstances.

"Prepare for what?" Ginny asked coldly. She had a suspicion, though, considering how Bellatrix had said "he", with a mixture of fear and respect. Her blood ran cold. They were going to take her to Lord Voldemort. But Ginny knew that she must somehow serve a purpose, or they would have just killed her in her room.

"You are to be taken to the Dark Lord, and he will speak to you, to bend your will, to ahhhh, 'convince' you if need be." Ginny had guessed the truth.

"Convince me of what?"

"You will see." Bellatrix smirked and pulled Ginny to her feet. "Here," she continued, thrusting a white lacy gown into Ginny's hands. "Put it on. I will turn away while you change. Be warned that this room is protected by ancient spells, and you cannot Apparate or Disapparate in here. It's useless to try."

Hastily Ginny put on the gown. It was alright, Ginny thought, with flowing sleeves and a fitted bodice, and a long, sweeping skirt that flowed into a long train; while in the front it opened upon more lace.

"Good, now come on! The Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting." Bellatrix seized Ginny and pulled her into the hall, the same hall where Ginny was captured. It still bore the signs of violence, with smashed pottery on the ground, and the rug soiled and ripped. Bellatrix pulled Ginny to the other end of the hall, through a pair of wide oak doors, and onto a curving staircase. At the top of the stairs Ginny was ushered into a large room, but dimly lit, with only a fire burning in the hearth.

"Sit down," a high, cold voice drawled. a figure was sitting to the side of the fire, and was motioning to the chair across from him. Ginny froze. She was about to speak to Lord Voldemort! A hand suddenly pushed her into the chair, so Ginny ws face to face with the man who had once posessed her...

"I see you have grown since our last encounter," Voldemort smirked, as though reading her mind. "But enough of the flattery. I have come here at a great risk, and will not waste time. You are a Weasley, a blood traitor. However, I will give you a chance. Not your family, just you. To save your blood traitor self, you will marry Draco malfoy, a pure-blood with excellent heritage. This will also heighten my power, with another pure-blood in my service. Should you refuse, you will not die, you will simply watch each person you love be tortured to insanity, courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange. Once that deed is done, you will live here anyways, and never leave. Marry Draco, and your loved ones live." Voldemort finished, surveying Ginny. "And one more thing. You will tell your family that you married him of your own free will, and that you must say goodbye to them. What is your choice?"

Ginny gulped. She was trapped. She had to marry Draco. If not, she would live the rest of her life trapped behind walls and wallowing in guilt. Voldemort leisurely raised his wand, as though preparing to summon her family here.

"I, I...will wed Draco.." Ginny stammered. Voldemort lowered his wand.

"Excellent. Bella, fetch our young groom." He smiled. "You will live in that elegant chamber, next to the hallway you smshed. You are free to roam around the manor and courtyard, and write letters, but cannot tell why you married Draco, or anything envolving that. Be warned that you cannot escape, and should you manage, one of your loved ones will be tortured to insanity every hour until you return. Now... Bella, would you make the unbreakable vow for this young couple? That will be the ceremony. "

"of course, my Lord," Bellatrix bowed. "Draco, come over here. Grasp hands with Miss Weasley, and we will begin." Reluctantly the two grasped hands. "Now, do you promise to stay wed to each other, through life _and_ death, forever faithful to each other?"

"I promise," Draco said, looking rather bored.

"Miss Weasley?" Bellatrix prompted.

"I...I promise."

"Good. The vow is now complete and you are joined forever. Mrs. Malfoy, you may return to your room," Bellatrix completed the vow and sent Ginny to her chamber. Numbly Ginny fell on her bed after changing into a nigtgown, her mind reeling. She had sacrificed her freedom for those she loved. Not only that, but what Bellatrix had called her...Mrs. Malfoy.


	3. Life and Love?

Over the next few weeks, Ginny Malfoy's life was not too bad. True to his word, Voldemort had let her wander freely around the Malfoy estate. While walking in the gardens on bleak, gray morning, Ginny remembered her visit to her family, which had taken place a week after the Vow.

FLASHBACK: Ginny walked nervously over to The Burrow, anxiously twisting her wedding ring, which she had received the day before. It was gold, with a silver serpent wrapped around a single diamond. Despite her unhappiness, Ginny rather liked it. Suddenly realizing she had reached the front door, Ginny knocked.

After asking her several questions inky Ginny knew, her mother let her in.

"Ginny! We've been _so_ worried about you. Are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley breathlessly asked.

"I'm fine, Mum. Really. I went on a spontaneous trip, and have decided to help fight You-Know-Who by joining the, uh, Dublin's Dumbledores. It's a place that recruits people to fight Him, and training them. I'm a trainer. Now don't worry, I'll send you owls and you can reply, but be careful what you put in writing, just normal stuff asking how I am and stuff like that. But I can't tell you where I am, it's top secret. The owl will know where to find me," Ginny replied, sticking to the story the Death Eaters had devised. After some tea, and greeting her family members, Ginny departed. FLASHBACK END.

Sighing, Ginny turned back towards the manor, but suddenly saw Draco Malfoy heading towards her. He stopped when he reached her.

"Morning, Ginny. How are you?" Draco asked, actually sounding genuine.

"How can I be fine? I'm trapped in a loveless marriage, and I'm stuck here. How fine should I be?" Ginny responded coldly, meeting Draco's gaze.

"I know how you feel. I didn't volunteer for this. But why can't we be friends? We'll be married for the rest of our lives. The Vow made sure of that. We might as well try. Come on. I'll show you the library. I heard you like to read." Warily Ginny took his outstretched hand, and followed him into the house.

Over the next month, Ginny and Draco Malfoy spent a lot of time together, since there was nothing to do. Draco showed his wife secret passages, and they ate their meals together. At first Ginny didn't trust her husband at all, but after a fortnight, she started to soften. He really seemed genuine. And he was. Draco really liked his wife, and once he even thought he might love her.

Months passed. Ginny sent her family letters to assure them that she was OK, and really, she was. She was starting to become happy, but in the back of her mind, she knew she could never be happy while Voldemort had her under his evil thumb, and the Death Eaters secretly watched the whole Malfoy Manor. But Ginny did not dare to escape. She knew that, as long as her family was alive and well, that she would survive her isolated life.

Then, one winter evening, while Draco and Ginny sat by a fire in the library, lounging on a sofa, Draco turned to Ginny, who looked up. Then, without a word, Draco leaned forward and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny responded by kissing him back and twining her arms around his neck. Not a word was spoken, yet they both knew that they belonged together.


	4. A New Life, Trapped by Evil

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please R&R!

"What! I can't believe this…" Ginny Malfoy muttered, staring at the nurse. She was sitting in an examination room at St. Mungos, staring at the healer in front of her. She had come there after feeling sick for a fortnight. Bellatrix Lestrange had agreed most reluctantly, allowing it only after Ginny had vomitedat her feet.

"That's right. You're pregnant." The Healer smiled. "A girl, too." Ginny smiled weakly. She wasn't upset, just shocked. But the more she thought about it, the more relaxed she became. After all, she loved Draco. She would be proud to carry his daughter. Getting up from the table, Ginny wearily made her way back to Malfoy Manor.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Bellatrix after Ginny had told her and Draco the news. Bellatrix smirked. Her master's plan was working better than expected. Ginny wouldn't want to leave now, since she was pregnant and in love. Draco was silent, then smiled.

"A girl! Congratulations, dear. Wow! A family. This is great!" Draco prattled. He was a little shocked. But heck, he was happy. Ginny smiled.

Later that evening, Ginny and Draco sat in front of a crackling fire in the sitting room.

"So what will we name her?" Draco asked. "No flowers please, there are enough in my family." He smiled without humor, thinking of all the Blacks and Malfoys.

"You know, that's a good question. How about Violet? I'm kidding!" She added hastily, looking at Draco's face. "But seriously, how about…umm…let's think…Allie, Cindy, Ida, …no those don't work."

"How about Kaia?" Draco asked, flipping through a book. "It means Earth."

"Kaia sounds good." Ginny nodded. "But she needs a middle name. How about Isabel?"

Soon the couple had decided on a name: Kaia Genevieve. Genevieve was Ginny's great grandmother's name, and she loved it.

One morning, Ginny sat in the library, her fingers splayed across the bump on her belly. Draco was on one of his many "errands", and he often went for days at a time. Ginny knew that he did not willingly work for Voldemort, that he was blackmailed and threatened, but all the same Ginny hated it. She sighed. Moping about this wasn't going to help. She got up, and walked downstairs for some breakfast.

A week later Draco returned, looking gaunt and exhausted. Ginny rushed to greet him.

"Ginny, I have to go away. For almost a month. I won't see you for a long time, and I want to ask you something.

"What is it?" Ginny's voice was barely a whisper.

"Will…will you marry me?" Draco asked softly. He had never known himself to be compassionate, just cold and heartless, but since he had been married to Ginny, he had a new outlook on life.

"But we are married, Draco. You know that."

"Not really. We're bound by evil, and we can't change that. But why don't we _really_ get married? Not because we're forced to, because we want to!" Draco pleaded. Ginny closed her eyes, biting her lip. Then, opening her eyes, she made her choice.

"I'm sorry, Draco. But as long as you and I are immersed in this evil, even though we can't help it, I can't. Not yet, while I live as a prisoner and yet like a queen, and you serve your enemy. You know I love you Draco, very much, but…. I can't. I'm sorry. But we will someday. I promise." Ginny closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing, but it was too late. She gave Draco a quick hug and kiss, and then turned away. "I hope for your safe return…my love"


	5. Understanding Disaster

Ginny was distraught. She was four months along in her pregnancy, and Draco had not spoken to her since the evening she had rejected his offer. If only Voldemort would die, she thought ruefully. Then I'd be free. Then I'd be with Draco, no strings attached. We could raise a family too, thought Ginny. Then she sighed. Dreaming would do her no good.

A sharp stab of pain made Ginny double over.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, clutching her bump of a stomach. She'd been feeling unwell for the past week, but her own reason was that part of it was heartbreak. If only Draco were free of him, then they could be together. But Ginny would not give in. If she relented while Voldemort was in power, he had full reign over her, Draco and her unborn baby.

Still, Ginny had to talk to Draco. She had to make him understand. It had been a week since Draco came back from his month-long excursion, and he had come home with a gashed leg. He was still resting, probably in his sitting room. Ginny hurried towards it as fast as the kicking baby allowed. She approached the large doorway with apprehension. Would he listen to her? Taking a deep breath, Ginny knocked.

Draco turned his head. The sight of his wife made his mouth tighten. Ginny stepped into the room.

"Hi, Draco. How's your leg?" Draco turned his head away, but Ginny pulled up a chair and sat facing him. He could avoid it no longer.

"It's mending." Ginny smiled. He had spoken!

"Listen, Draco. If I relent when You-Know-Who is in power, he'll have _total_ _control_ over, you, me, and someday soon, our daughter. If he thinks we're simply forced to be together, he can't use the baby as a threat to make you do what he wants." Ginny wasted no time in making her plea, then sighed. Draco raised his head.

"You did this…to protect me?" He asked in a soft voice. Ginny nodded.

"I tried to explain, but you thought it was personal." She smiled. "I guess I need o learn to reword things. But, as long as You-Know-Who's in power, we have to be apart. For our own good."

"Thank you, Ginny. Without me realizing, you're preserving our lives, or at least, more than if we stay together right now." Draco looked straight at Ginny. "Thank you," he said again. Ginny got up, her face wet with happy tears, but smiling broadly, gave Draco a hug and a quick peck, and turned to leave. But before she had done more than turn, she crumpled at Draco's feet as he yelled in horror and shock, staring at the crumpled form of Ginny.


	6. Freedom with a Price

Disclaimer: Sorry that I haven't written in so long, I forgot to. I do not own Harry Potter

Desperate, Draco pointed his wand at Ginny, muttering a spell, until she stirred and groggily opened her eyes. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He scooped her up, brought her to the couch, and put her on it, then yelled for Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bella came running in, then caught sight of Ginny, and ran towards her, already knowing what was wrong. The Dark Lord wanted to keep the hostage bride slightly weaker than normal, to ensure her cooperation. She turned to Draco to tell him this, but it seemed he had already guessed. As Bella rose, Draco was pointing his wand at her heart, his handsome face contorted with fury.

"Why?" roared Draco, gripping his wand so hard his knuckles were white. "Why did you have to hurt her? You're closing in on me, tightening the noose. Well, I'm not going to stand for it. Too long I've been forced to do his bidding, just because my father was one. I'm breaking free. If I have do die to be free, then by God I will do it!"

"Draco!" Bellatrix screamed back, subtly reaching for her own wand. "It's where you belong. Do not deny it! You are my nephew, my apprentice. The Dark Lord needs you, and you will serve him forever. You will not leave him! I will not let you do it!" Suddenly she grabbed her wand and shrieked, "_Stupefy_!" But Draco was ready. He easily blocked it.

For several tense mintues, spells were flung back and forth, aunt and nephew fighting for power, whil ginny watched helplessly from the couch. Vases shattered, books ripped in two, and the mantle was blown to pieces. Meanwhile Ginny was recovering some of her strength, enough to grab her wand and point it at Bellatrix, then, with all the strength she could muster, squeaked,

"_Stupefy_!" It hit Bellatrix in the head and she fell, to the ground where rubble lay everywhere. Draco stared, astonished, at Ginny, then looked down at his aunt. He turned back to Ginny.

"Should I kill her?" Dacoo asked, his wand still pointed at Bellatrix. Ginny bit her lip, with her eyes turning the question back on him. draco nodded slightly, then pinted his wand at his aunt, the one who had kept him secretly hostage for years, and whispered, "_Avada Kedavra_."


	7. A New Dilemma

Disclaimer: Sorry I took so long. I worked on my other story.

As Draco and Ginny stared down at Bellatrix's limp body, Ginny realised something.

"Draco, we have to get out of here. You-Know-Who will know she's dead before long. We have to go into hiding. But where?" Draco stared at the wall, thinking hard. Then he turned to Ginny.

"The enchantments have lifted, now that the caster is dead," he said. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Hermione! She'll know what to do." Draco nodded, rather reluctantly.

"One problem. Will she trust me? Last time I saw her, I was an arrogant jerk in His service. But it's worth a try."

"Floo!"

"What?"

"Floo powder. I'll contact her." Ginny raised her wand. "_Accio Floo Powder!_" she cried, sending it hurtling through the doorway and catching the box. She stumbled to her feet. Draco made to help her, but she waved him aside. Kneeling at the fireplace, she scooped some powder out. After calling out her destination, she stepped through. Draco did the same.

Ginny stumbled gracefully (if that's possible) thorugh the grate. She was in a small, cozy room with a rug by the hearth and a kitchen in one corner. The fireplace had an assortment of overstuffed chairs facing it. An astonished Hermione stared at her. She was reading by the fireplace when a visibly pregnant Ginny appeared in her house. Hermione was even more shocked when Draco appeared after her. Instantly she stood up, whipping out her wand. Ginny raised her hand.

"No, 'mione, he's with me." Hermione looked puzzled. Ginny sighed. "He's my husband." Hermione was even more puzzled now. How could sensible Ginny Weasley married a Death Eater? Ginny shook her head. 'We were forced to get married. It's part of You-Know-Who's plan, I don't know why. But Draco's different now." Draco nodded and spoke for the first time.

"Ginny showed me compassion. Now I see His plan, and when he tried to hurt Ginny, I'd had enough. Bellatrix Lestrange is dead because of me," Draco said solemnly. Hermione was speechless. Draco Malfoy really had changed. Now Ginny spoke again.

"Hermione, we need a place to hide. You-Know-Who will be looking for us, especially Draco. Do you have any ideas?"

Hermione bit her lip. Then it hit her. Of course! Harry and Ron were staying at number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was impossible to find. The Order was in a different, more secure place, so it'd be perfect. She told the couple this. They nodded. Hermione moved to the firplace, grabbing some Floo Powder, then yelling the address. She only put her head in the flames, making it look like she was trying to burn her face.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. A young man came running down the stairs a moment later, followed by Hermione's fiance, Ron. Harry looked at Hermione in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked, exchanging a confused glance with Ron. Hermione quickly explained. He nodded right away. "Let them in," he said grimly. She nodded and stepped back, and a moment later Draco and Ginny were standing in a gloomy room, with scarcely any light. Ginny gave them both big hugs, then stepped back. Then Ron spoke.

"Now what do we do?"


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Sorry about the wait.

The five people stood around wondering what to do. They had to hurry, since Ginny had told them about Voldemort's threat. At one point Hermione started to suggest Dumbledore, but then she remembered that Dumbledore was dead, courtesy of Severus Snape. Then Harry's voice came out of the gloom. He uttered few words, but they chilled Ginny's bones.

"We finish it. We have to anyways, and this is prime opportunity for it." Hermione gasped.

"You mean...we kill him?" Harry nodded. Hermione continued, "but the Horcruxes... there's still one left." Harry shook his head.

"Not anymore. Ron and I found one yesterday. Voldemort is vulnerable. But we need to be ready." He turned to Ron. "We'll need to notify the Order. And we need a plan. A good one. Voldemort won't just come out into the open if we leave bacon outside his door." Everyone laughed, in spite of the serious situation. Finally it was decided. They would devise a plan that would put Draco and Ginny out of danger. Draco now spoke up.

"I'll do it. It's possible that he still thinks I'm a Death Eater. I'll notify him. If I don't return..." his mouth twisted wryly. " Then I hope you know I despise Voldemort."

The young people concocted a story that Draco would feed the Dark Lord. Draco would say that after she left, the baby was born prematurely because of a curse from 'Ginny's' battle with Bellatrix, and her and the baby had both died. After Draco swiftly left, the others stood around nervously. Hermione and Ron were talking to the Order about the Battle. Ginny went up to Harry.

"I'm helping." Harry turned to her.

"No, you won't. Your baby is due in less than a fortnight, (A/N: Yes I know they haven't talked about this but lets pretend that they have) and you need your strength." Ginny drew herself up to her full height and glared at Harry.

"I am coming with. I want to fight against the people who made me prisoner. I want to _kill_ the people who imprisoned Draco. I won't sit back and wait. I'm fighting." In spite of this show of determination, Harry shook his head.

"No." Hearing Harry's answer, Ginny tossed her head angrily and stalked out of the room as haughtily as her stomach would allow, her long, glossy red hair swinging behind her. Harry turned back to his plan. He was looking at a rare blueprint of Malfoy Manor, one which Draco had hidden from the other Death Eaters long ago. That was a good thing, since it showed how to get into small niches hidden along the corridors, where members of the Order could hide. the next morning, Draco returned, looking rather tired, but very pleased. He grinned at them, (them being Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny) and said,

"They bought it. Voldemort thinks Ginny is dead. He said he'd let the rest of the Weasleys suffer from her loss, for now." The rest of them breathed in relief. But they had to work fast. Eventually Voldemort would realize that Draco was a double crosser, and then they were in a pickle.

For the 3 days, everyone in the Order worked tirelessly to creatre the plan that would hopefully kill Voldemort. After feeding Draco some Veritaserum, and determining that he was honest, the major work started. Harry was starting to look a little peaky. He said it was just a bit of nerves, since in two days he was going to fight the most dangerous wizard of all time. These two days were glorious ones for Ginny, as she worked alongside her husband to defeat evil. She still fully intended to come along to the Last Battle. She would be the mother of a monkey before she let this opportunity slip by. And besides, afterwards she would be with Draco, and really marry him, and they'd raise a family, sarting with Kaia.

No one was thinking of what would happen if they failed. No one wanted to. They were going all out for this, taking very talented witches and wizards form the Order of the Phoenix so that they could kill good ol' Voldy.

Finally the day arrived. The whole Order was assembled, ready to fight to the death. The Harry stepped into the room where they all were. There were maybe two dozen of them, and then he spoke.

"Let's go."

Yes I know I'm evil for doing that but I couldn't be bothered towrite the whole thing right now. Please R&R!


End file.
